How to become a renegade
by FurriesWillRise
Summary: Its a how to train your dragon story that I thought what would happen if Hiccup left Berk and meets a group of other riders.
1. Chapter for real

time for a change

 **chapter one**

It was a new day on berk haddic the third was standing in the arena being praised for winning the training for him to kill the dragon. Astrid was swinging her axe angrily and swearing at how this little teen, this hiccup, had been the one to beat her and win the honor of killing the dragon. As hiccup was being carried out of the arena on the backs of the towns folk to the great hall something had to change.

"How am I going to get out of this?" he thought to himself while everyone in the hall were drinking their mead and celebrating. Astrid was not going to take this laying down for she was a hofferson and they spoke their minds. She sat at the table watching him put on a fake smile when people wanted to talk to him.

"He will pay for this!" Astrid thoughts screamed at her with anger building inside her. The other teens began to even like him now and where even talking to him when they could. She turned her head and stared at her plate of food that she haven't even touched due to her anger. Something was caught in the corner of her eye which was hiccup getting up and telling everyone that since he had a long day tomorrow that he was going to head out.

"This is perfect. I can give me a piece of my mind and find out how he got so good all of the sudden. No one gets that good, that fast." Astrid thought standing up and followed hiccup out the large wooden doors of the hall. Hiccup didn't even make down about halfway when a hard grip grabbed his shoulder hard and yanked him to the grass next to the stairs "How! HOW DID YOU DO IT!" Astrid yelled at hiccup who was trying to recover for being thrown to the ground "You may need to be more specific. I do a lot of things." Hiccup returned in a harsh tone for which hiccup soon found a foot on his chest pushing down hard "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Astrid shouted "The whole getting good in the ring! I mean it you hiccup the screw up the towns failure of a viking. I mean come on, your father only just became proud of you because you are doing good now but what happens when you screw that up and then he goes back to being disappointed in a useless son." Astrid's face showed no emotion as she said those words.

"Yah your right Astrid and you know what this is the first time you have ever bothered to talk to me." Hiccup said with sadness starting to take over his emotions "I mean I try my hardest but its never good enough but that will change soon. Thank you Astrid." Hiccup then was let up from his place on the ground and turned towards his house "Astrid I know that you would be a get chief one day." Hiccup then walked to his house leaving Astrid to just watch him walk off. "Well that should straighten things out now." Astrid said out loud with a smirk on her face having taken out her anger on hiccup and she turned back to the hall and entered returning to her spot which remained empty.

Hiccup finally made it to his house where his father was no where to be found which made hiccup breath a sigh. He began heading up to his desk pulling out the chair. Sitting at the desk he searched the drawers for a piece of parchment and some charcoal and started to write on it.

Dad

I am so sorry for not being the son you wanted. I have been shown the truth that I can never be what you want. I am revoking my heir ship to be the next chief of the hooligan tribe. Please do NOT have Snotlout be the next in line even though he is my cousin please for the sake of this tribe pick someone else. Perhaps Astrid Hofferson. Anyways I will be leaving and may never return so stay safe and please lead the tribe to glory.

your former son

Hiccup

He then stood up and began packing everything he could carry inside a large wicker basket and folding the rest and putting it neatly in a corner of his room. Once he finished he looked over the room once more and with guilt building he had forced his body to head down the stairs and stopped at his fathers chair placing the letter on it putting the satchel with the berk crest on top to hold it place. Hiccup stared at it before he headed out the back door to the cove where he had left his dragon toothless his dragon companion. After a short walk through the woods he reached the cove where toothless noticed him turning his head noticing that his boy was troubled he ran up to him and plowed his head into hiccups chest and purred. "Hay bud" hiccup said and patted the dragon on his head "You ready to go on a trip?" Toothless pulled back and began hopping around excitedly "Alright bud lets get your tail fitted first and pack the bags with some fish." Hiccup then proceeded to do his usual task of setting up the tail rigging which didn't take long being like second nature at this point. "There. Now lets head out bud." The dragon walked up to him and hiccup patted his head and proceeded to hop on the saddle and soon they were up in the air in seconds.

The duo have been flying most of the night when hiccup began to shack from the cold and started to shiver. Toothless noticing his boy shack on his back started looking for a empty island where they could spend the night. Before hiccup could do anything the black dragon dove toward the island swooping close to the water to grab a few fish for food. "Good job bud we can eat and rest for the night." Hiccup said patting tooth less's neck which he just codded. They landed near a cave that seemed to be empty and soon there was a fire with a few fish cooking near it with hiccup laying against toothless who was wrapped around the boy. "well toothless it looks like this is our new life now. We are outcast." Hiccup said now letting all the actions he just did finally sink in. The dragon moved his head to lay across his lap and huff a bit of warm air. "Its not so bad as long as I have you bud we will be ok." Hiccup then looked out of the mouth of the cave and listened to how quiet it was besides of toothless breathing. After eating a few fish hiccup soon fell asleep with toothless now covering the boy with his wing.

Back on berk

After hours of drinking and telling stories about his adventures when he was younger stoic the vast chief of the tribe had managed to find his way home opening the door only to find that the fire was out with no light being found. Stoic just shrugged realizing that hiccup may be at the forge seeing as that was like the boys second home. He reached over and grabbed a dry log and tossed on the hot embers and gave it a strong blow. The fire soon returned bringing light to chase away the darkness allowing stoic to finally see. He turned around to look at his chair to notice hiccups bag sitting there "Hiccup" he said a bit angry that it was sitting in his chair which he reached down to pick it up when a letter fell to the floor. "Whats this?" He asked bending down his massive frame and gently picking up the folded piece of paper. Stoic unfolded it and sat down in his chair reading the runes written on it. His face went to panic as he got up and ran for the forge running to the back room throwing the door open hoping that his son would be there. He only found darkness. Stoic soon ran back out the door "HICCUP!" "HICCUP!" he shouted catching the attention of goober who was heading back to the forge. "Stoic what's wrong?" Gobber asked as he walked up to the panicked man "Gobber have you seen hiccup?" the chief asked grabbing his shoulders. "Not since the fight hy did something happen?" Stoic knowing goober was a close friend handed him the note which made his face sink "Oh gods..."

Soon Stoic ran to the hall pushing the large doors hard which made a loud sound that made the whole hall go silent. "Everyone to the ships now!" Stoic shouted in a loud thunder booming voice which made everyone stand "Whats going on chief? Dragon raid?" A random viking asked "You will do as I command! Now move I will explain when we head for open waters!" he shouted again with everyone now almost running for the docks. Astrid and the teens headed for door when Stoic stopped them "Not you. You will stay here along with a few others in case he comes back."

Stoic said now turning around heading for the docks. "He?" Snotlout asked looking at the group. Astrid knew something was bothering the chief that he needed what seemed like a raiding party where most of the village was now at the docks. She spotted Gobber near the forge directing many for the docks when stoic stopped at him and she noticed that they were exchanging words when stoic continued to the docks. Astrid ran towards the elder smith with the group in tow now. "Gobber what is going on? Are we going on a raid?" Astrid asked with all the teens now looking at him wanting to here what he respond with. "No lass its more personal." Gobber just returned to directing more vikings down to the docks. Astrid noticed a piece of paper hanging out of Gobbers pocket and noticed some words peeking out "Gobber whats that piece of paper?' Tuffnut said beating Astrid to the question. "None of your business." he responded "Oh really."

Snotlout soon snatched it opening it "Well what does it say?" Tuffnut asked "Yah what does it say? Is it bounty or something?" Ruffnut asked. Snotlout just kept looking at it "You can't read can you?" Astrid finally said "Yah I can it's just that its too dark for me to see is all." Snotlout replied "Sure you can." Fishlegs said earning a punch on the arm from Snotlout. Gobber soon realizing that most of the vikings were on the docks he tried to get the paper back but the group soon ran off with it to the arena running so that the elder could not keep up. "Well I'm going to get a earful from stoic now." Gobber said now returning to watch as ships headed for open sea with lanterns hanging from the sides of the boats. "I hope ye find him." Gobber spoke softly.

Astrid and the group stood by the gate of the arena looking back to make sure they were not being followed. "We lost the old geezer" Tuffnut said between breaths and his sister just sniggered. Snotlout still holding the paper opened it again and looked at it. "Why do you keep trying to read it when you know you can't?" Fishlegs said to him "I CAN read Fishface but look I said its still dark and I can't see it." he said puffing out his chest. Astrid having heard enough yanked the paper from him and began to read it. Her face began to sink the further she read "What does it say Astrid?" Fish legs asked. She had finally finished the note looking at the large boy "He's gone. Hiccup left and he said he wouldn't be coming back because it is best for berk." She spoke the sentence like it was nothing and she began walking toward her house. She had to ponder if what she told him made him leave. The rest of the teens all watched as she disappeared into the darkness "Well good that means I am next in line for chief." Snotout said smugly "REALLY?" Fishlegs said before heading after Astrid and the twins began to fight about something.

Berk will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

another rider

 **chapter two**

It had been two weeks since hiccup left berk. The boy had been island hopping while heading south. He had been making it by staying warm and feed with the help of toothless which was more then willing to help his boy. Hiccup somehow had found his adventuring a bit fun for he had a feeling that there was more out in the world besides berk and the neighboring tribes. The two were still heading south, the cold air mixed with the mist of the ocean gently splashing against his face. Hiccup had become used to this now being exposed to it everyday that still made face a bit cold but still. When he would find a island he would draw it in his book that he managed to bring with him from berk before he left. His mind would always turn to his home I mean he had basically packed everything that was hiccup and hiding it all making it seem like he never existed in the first place.

He couldn't go back now he was a outcast now. Toothless knew that his boy was torn which he looked at his boy and gave a light grumble breaking hiccup from his thoughts. Hiccup patted the dragons neck "Thanks bud I'm ok I promise." Toothless gave a nod and continued on. After about a hour of flying toothless began to hear a noise that made him turn toward a medium sized island that had dense forest on it. "Hay bud what's going on?" hiccup asked his friend who just kept going towards the island. Hiccup tried to turn toothless with no use the dragon was in some sort of trance. "Oh gods..." Hiccup said to himself now beginning to panic. Toothless soon found himself landing on the island, landing on the outskirts of the dense forest of the island. The sound had disappeared which toothless shook his head and looking at his boy "Hay bud you ok?" hiccup asked becoming less tense knowing that his friend was back. The dragon had gave a snort and looked back to the woods beginning to notice something that his boy could not see. Something was heading towards the pair.

Toothless eyes began to narrow and he began to growl alerting hiccup that a treat was heading their way. Suddenly a large mass of amber colored liquid shoot from the trees missing the pair be mere inches. Toothless howled making the treat appear from the trees "Dragon!" hiccup shouted with toothless getting ready to take off when they were hit with the liquid which hardened in seconds making the pair stop instantly. The dragon began to land walking over to the pair looking at the two. Toothless began to growl again trying to break free with little use. Hiccup looked at the dragon who's colors were beautiful with a orange body with blue strips and colorful designs on its wings. "Hay there big guy this is all a big misunderstanding-" hiccup started when the dragon had reached down and picked up his prize and took off into the sky heading to the center of the island.

Hiccup could only look as the dragon carried them to what was most likely their deaths. The dragon began to flying down to land near cave that was close to a waterfall that had formed a lake that seemed to be almost peaceful. The dragon gently put the hard rock down genitally then turning his head to the sky when he let out a loud sound that could be heard over the entire island. It soon looked back down at the two who were still trying to break out with toothless still trying to put up a fight. "I swear if you caught another terror again so help me-" A figure said coming out of the cave with his hood of a cloak up. He stopped next at the large dragon looking at the pair in the rock. "Huh." was all he said now looking at the dragon "Where did you find them?" he asked the dragon who just looked up and began heading toward the sky to make a small circle and landing back to the ground near him again. "They were just flying by huh?" He said bringing his hand up to his hood pulling it back. "well I suppose that some questions are in order then." He turned to hiccup and looked at him "Who are you?"

Hiccup looked at the man who seemed to have a scare across his left eye which had seemed to heal very well. The figure was dressed in black leather armor with a wolf howling at the moon with a x going across the insignia. Hiccup was about to speak when the man had stepped closer to him "I will ask again who are you?" his tone was still calm "Look I'm not going to hurt you all I want is your name and what are you doing on my island." The man said. Hiccup studied the man again and noticed that he was about his age but a bit older. A teenager. "My name is hiccup and I was just passing by when my dragon was acting funny and landed here by himself." Hiccup spoke as calmly as possible. The teen then turned to the large dragon "You called them didn't you?" he asked with the dragon only looked in a different direction "You annoying little-" he said signaling for the dragon to bend down which he did and patted him on the noise. "You need to stop doing that ok? I know that you don't like being by yourself but they will be back ok?" he said and the dragon nodded and began making a humming sound now laying down on the ground enjoying the rubbing he was receiving.

"Now how about we get you out of that stuff huh?" The teen asked walking up to hiccup and tapped the rock like substance. Toothless was growling loudly and was trying to bit the teen only to not move his head. "Oh my. A night fury huh? You got some guts taming one of those." The teen said as he walked to the fire and picked up a metal rod that glowed bright red "don't move ok I don't want to burn you." The teen said as he held it close to the rock which began to melt. "If you would please calm your dragon. I have enough problems with that one." He said while he focused on melting the amber like substance to not burn hiccup. "Toothless its ok. He is not going to hurt us." hiccup said which made the dragon relax a bit. Toothless soon felt that he could move his wing and under a second he spread his wing which shattered the rock and jumped on the other teen who was just sighing and snapped his fingers.

Soon the large colored dragon began to let out a sound that made toothless go still. "There we are." The teen said pulling himself out from under the dragon. Hiccup looked at the teen who brushing himself off "What did you do to him?" Hiccup asked getting off toothless who was not moving. "Oh that, don't worry he's fine just in a kinda trance. He is fine." The teen said as he walked to toothless and put two fingers on his head and pushed down which made the dragon fall on his belly asleep. The teen then snapped his fingers again and the sound stopped. "He will be fine don't worry he's just asleep." The teen said walking to the other dragon and patted the large colored dragon who kept making a humming sound. "Thank you my friend." he said as he kept petting him. Hiccup turned to look at the large dragon looking at it over when he noticed there was a saddle on its back. "You must have questions. Come and sit." The teen turned to a light fire with a few logs around it. Hiccup walked to the fire and watched the teen sit before he sat on the one right across from him. "Who are you? You know my name." Hiccup asked looking at the teen "Ah yes the names Ergi that is what most call me now." Ergi said looking at the fire and then at the large dragon "And that is Apollo." which the dragon looked up for moment and layed back down. "Ergi? That is a interesting name I sub pose." hiccup said in a joking tone "Ah yah and hiccup is a real prize." Ergi returned and the two let out a little chuckle.

"What kind of dragon is Apollo? I have never seen one like that before." hiccup asked looking at the large dragon "Ah I have taking to calling them Death songs. I found him when he was really young and alone. It seems that these dragons would leave their young to fend for themselves and sometimes they would eat their own. I found him and trained him the best I could where he would like to eat fish instead of dragons." Ergi spoke softly "As you have seen the sound he makes trances other dragons to go into a trace like state and encases them in it amber like spite." he looked at hiccup "I'm sure you know why they do that." which hiccup nodded "Anyway a night fury huh? Where did you find him?" Ergi asked looking at the dragon who began to stir and opened his eyes which were trained on the Ergi. "That is toothless and well I shoot him down and well after that he couldn't fly so he needs me now to fly and well that was that." Hiccup smiled at toothless who began to up to his boy eyes still trained on Ergi lightly growling. Ergi held up his fingers in a snapping position which made toothless start to lessen his growling. "There see I mean no harm to your boy. We are all friends here." Ergi said and the dragon began to relax a bit knowing that his boy was ok. "Ergi if I may can I ask about that symbol?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

Ergi looked over at the insignia on his shoulder leather armor. "Ah that well I used to be in a tribe once far north from here. It was a peaceful place, plenty of game to hunt and good people. I was on a hunt one day with my father and managed to corner a nadder. My father had wounded it and before he could finish it I stopped him." Ergi looked at hiccup "I couldn't let that dragon who had done nothing to us be slaughtered. As punishment for that my father made me a outcast and had me run out of the tribe. That was the last time I had seen my tribe and that was about two years ago." Ergi just sighed "I don't regret what I did. So I have decided that outcast wasn't the right word for what I am. Instead I have labeled me as a renegade." Ergi looked at hiccup and put a little smile on "But that is the past and maybe one day I will return." Hiccup looked to toothless and then at Ergi who was starring at the fire burning. "I am an outcast now. I was nothing but a coward and a frailer to my tribe. So I figured that if I left it was the best for the tribe." Hiccup spoke in a sad tone "I have nothing except toothless now." Hiccup soon began to feel like all the guilt and sadness fill him "You have everything to gain then." Ergi spoke up now looking at hiccup. Hiccup looked up with tears forming but he knew that vikings don't show weakness "Look its alright to cry here. There are no rules here about letting your sadness go. Trust me I have had my fair share." Ergi said still looking at hiccup "Isn't that right guys?" He spoke loudly. Three figures soon emerged from the woods into the light "Yah your right chief."

"I told you not knock that off already. I am no chief of anyone Scald." Ergi said to the large hooded figure. The three all looked at hiccup "Who's this?" Scald asked with a strong voice "A guest so be nice. I know that is hard for you giant." Ergi snickered as he said it and scald just laughed "You are a real ass sometimes you know that." He said going to sit on a log next to the fire being followed by one of the other figures sitting next to scald with the last sitting next to Ergi. "Now then hiccup that large brute of a teen is scald." Ergi pointed to him which the man pulled down his hood showing his face with small scars on one side of face. "That one there is bard sitting next to scald." The figure did not let the hood down only raised a hand to speak for him. "He dosn't talk much and this one here is Asta." She reached up and pulled her hood down and nodded "Now everyone this is hiccup and his dragon toothless." Ergi spoke in which toothless wrapped around him giving a light growl. "Well I'll be, a real night fury huh? You are pretty lucky there hiccup." Scald said looking him "All I got is a stubborn rumble horn, smasher." and right on cue the large bulky dragon walked up lightly hitting the back of his head "You see." Scald asked reaching up to pet the dragon who began to lay down. "A rumble horn? I have never seen that one either." hiccup said looking at the almost beetle like colored dragon "Yah he's a hard head but one heck of a tracker." Scald responded "Do they have a dragon as well?" hiccup asked Ergi who smiled

"Of coarse. Bard if you would please." Ergi asked looking at him. The teen waved his hand and suddenly a change wing appeared out of the shadows. "ghost" Ergi spoke pointing at the teen patted the head of the dragon who looked at hiccup and then disappeared suddenly with only a few leafs of a nearby tree fell. "Wow. That was a change wing." Hiccup said looking at bard who just shrugged. "And finally Asta." She looked at Ergi who nodded and she whistled and a dark purple nadder landed next to her in which she petted and it nuzzled her. The dragon then looked at Ergi and nuzzled him "And this sweet girl is venom." Ergi said rubbing the dragons head "She is a different where her spikes have a unique toxin in them." Ergi said looking at hiccup "And of coarse my useless dragon Apollo who is a death song." and like on que the large dragon had walked up behind of Ergi rubbing his head against his which he patted with his other hand "And we are the renegades. Dragon riders."

Hiccup was shocked that he was not the only one who had seen that dragons were not monsters but creatures that only want to survive and could be something greater where vikings and dragons could live and work together in peace. "So now that is out of the way do you have place to stay?" Ergi asked with the hole group looking at him. "Well we were going to head out and stay somewhere else. Most of the time we stay in caves." Hiccup responded looking at toothless who had calmed down due to all the humans treating dragons the same as his boy treated him. "well then you can stay here of the night if you wish there is plenty of room in the cave." Ergi said looking at hiccup "Well if it is ok with the group." he responded "I am fine with it you cool with it bard?" scald asked nudging the teen who nodded "There its fine with us." They looked at Ergi "Well then I shall retire then. Scald please show him where he can rest." he stood in which Asta also stood and they turned heading for the cave. Apollo and Venom stood and followed them soon laying in the back of the cave with Ergi resting on Apollo with venom curled next Apollos tail with Asta laying next Ergi when Apollo used his wing and covered the group from the cold. "Um is Asta his girlfriend?" hiccup asked softly at scald who just snickered a bit.

"Lad I have no idea but they have a past like us all. We all may know each other but there are still tales that should not be told till they are ready. Anyway it is late we might as well head in for the night." Scald stood and looked at bard "you coming?" The teen just shrugged and stood along with hiccup "Lets go smasher." The dragon stood and all the dragons soon found their way to there usual spots except one that was near a fire that was empty. "That's yours for the night. The second best spot in the cave." Scald told hiccup beginning to lay next to smasher "Thanks I suppose." Hiccup said watching as toothless who seemed to follow the other dragons and let hiccup use him a pillow like so many times before. "Thanks bud." The dragon let out a soft purr when hiccup laid against him. Toothless soon wrapped his wing around his boy and they soon were all asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW MEMBER

 **chapter three**

The sound of a fire was being heard and the smell of meat being cooked was all but irresistible to Hiccup and he began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and started to take in his surrounding noticing that he was in a cave and all that happened was all a dream. "That was a crazy dream" Hiccup thought soon standing with Toothless getting up and stretching. Hiccup soon walked out the cave and noticed a large dragon who was munching on a barrel of fish. "Morning Hiccup." which he turned and noticed that it was not a dream when he spotted the group all around the fire with a boar cooking over the fire. "Morning" he responded heading to join the group near the fire. Ergi stood and walked to a huge pile of wicker basket full of fish and tossed it towards Toothless who soon began eating. He then returned to the fire next to Asta who handed him a plate and held one for Hiccup. Hiccup reached for the plate and grabbed it "Thank you." he responded to her which she sat back down "Your welcome." he heard in a low voice and she grabbed Ergi shoulder and leaned against it. "Well that settles that then ya Ergi?" Scald spook to him while eating his cooked boar."I sub pose but that is his choice to make." Ergi returned still eating. Hiccup looked at Ergi with a questionable look "Did I miss something?" Hiccup asked with a shaky voice. Ergi let out a sigh

"We were discussing something important that we need to ask you. Would you like to be a renegade?" Ergi putting on a serious face looking at Hiccup "Me? A renegade?" Ergi nodded "It is completely your choice to make and if you chose no that is fine but you must never speak of us understand? We will find you." Ergi said still looking at Hiccup with a very serious face still "What happens if I choose to join? I mean what do you do?" Hiccup asked a bit interested. Ergi smiled "Well if you do join, we all look out for one another. Protection from whoever comes looking and finally our number one thing it to help vikings who are willing to accept dragons as allies and save those dragons who are not wanted on the islands. In a since we are saviors of dragons and vikings." Ergi spook proudly but then the tone soon turned a bit sadder "There is a cost though. We have seen horrible things that would may scar you as well as return to places you used to call home and bounty hunters." Ergi still looked at Hiccup "This choice is yours to make. And if wish to go back if you are excepted back that is fine just remember to not to look for us."

Hiccup was weighing the risk and danger. He thought for what seemed like years until he looked at Toothless who was eating the fish at a alarming rate and then at Ergi "I would like to ask for one request if I join." Hiccup asked looking at Ergi "Very well, what is it?" he responded "I would like your help in trying to find more night fury's." Hiccup said flatly to him. Ergi just smiled "I like this boy" Scald spoke with a huge smile on his face "agreed. Very well then welcome but there is a price." Ergi said "What are you good at?" looking at Hiccup "Well I used to be a smiths apprentice so I can work on metal and repair saddles." Hiccup said to Ergi "Excellent. You will be a fine renegade. Oh also we will train you in our dragon knowledge and fighting techniques as well in case you are separated." Ergi said looking at Hiccup "we will begin the training later today."

six years later

Hiccup had grown tall and was more muscle now then twigs for arms. He had become a completely different man now. He now wore dark black leather armor with a red dragon painted on his shoulder pad felling almost proud to wear it. He had found being a renegade suited him just fine and found thought his travels that he had become good friends with the small group. "Well then Hiccup we need to get you some leather. That saddle of yours took a beating from that last village dragon raid." Ergi said to him while ridding next to him on Apollo "Yah well those two little daggers of yours are in need of major sharpening. They might as well be butter knifes." Hiccup and Toothless laughed "Yah chief you going to butter my bread in the morning." Scald taunted "Beats swinging that big useless hunk of a long sword you got. You couldn't even hurt a fly with that thing now with all those chips in the blade." Ergi returned "Hay now what about Mr. bow string back there. He has nothing but a useless piece of wood now." Scald said looking at **B** ard who just mad a anger face towards him "Alright alright lets head for town so we can resupply." Ergi said to the group beginning to fly in front as to lead the direction.

Hiccup thought that after six years with them he had learned a lot about them except of where they came from. He knew that was a touchy subject but he felt like he needed to know now he trusted them with his life which he had saved them on once or twice but they all had saved him and toothless many times before. They were like his family now but he had something that kept gnawing at him for years and that was what had happened of berk all of these years. Soon they found themselves in a village with Scald and Bard staying with the dragons while Asta, Ergi, and Hiccup looked for the material they needed until they had found the person who would have it all. Trader Heinz.

"Ah well look who is here the group who managed to save my boat from a pack of scouldrens. For what do I owe the pleasure? Heinz asked excitedly "We would like some metal for our smith here. A new bow string for bard, and the special item that I ordered if you have received it." Ergi told the trader who went to gather all the items. "Here you are. And the "Item" just arrived so it is your lucky day." Heinz said winking "Thank you Heinz what do we owe you then?" Ergi asked "Oh about that I will give you these if you can help someone with a dragon problem." Heinz said with a pleading look in his eyes "Of coarse we will help but you have a business to run so how much?" Ergi spoke pulling out a bag of coins "Very well how about two pieces of silver then?" Heinz asked "Well that is fine." Ergi handed it to him "Now then who needs our help?" Ergi asked handing Asta and Hiccup the items. "Its a village that a fellow trader of mine used to head to but can't at the moment due to the problem." Heinz spoke looking for a map which he soon found and unfolded it on the counter. "Here" He pointed with the three looking at it and Hiccups eyes widened "Berk" Hiccup spoke up

"Yes that's right how did you know that?" Heinz asked looking at Hiccup "No reason. You know me I like to explore and bring you where good trading routes are is all." Hiccup said as calmly as he could "And it is much appreciated." Heinz just looked back at Ergi "Will you help then? he asked "Of coarse we will head that way in the morning after we prepare." The three soon turned and headed for where Bard, Scald, and the dragons waited. "well what took you so long?" Scald asked a bit impatiently "Oh we have a new problem to solve is all. So lets head back we will leave in the morning." Ergi said and all the teens mounted the dragons and headed for their home.

Night soon fell as the riders landed and headed for their usual spots to catch everyone's dinner. Apollo had managed to catch another boar in its amber like substance and Hiccup with Toothless and Asta and Venom catching loads of fish for all their dragons. After the food was caught and cooked they all gathered around the usual campfire when a rain storm had moved in forcing the group to move to the safety of the cave. Ergi had noticed that something was different about Hiccup because he had not taken a bite of his food nor his dragon. After six years he had noticed the bond between Hiccup and Toothless so beyond what words could explain. They were like brothers always together getting into trouble but had a blast doing it. When Hiccup was upset, Toothless was upset so when he noticed that Toothless was not eating that was a clear sign and he was about to get to the bottom of it. "Hiccup what is the matter? You haven't even touched the boar." Ergi asked. Hiccup looked up at him "Oh it's nothing. I'm fine." Hiccup said putting on a fake smile. Ergi sighed "You can't lie you know that right? We all have know you for six years so what is it?" Ergi asked again "Look it's nothing I don't want to talk about OK." Hiccup responded with a bit of anger "Its berk isn't it?" Ergi asked "That was your home."

Hiccup looked at him almost a bit surprised "I had a feeling that was it. Alright how about this then. I will tell you the whole story about me then." Ergi said looking at Hiccup with Asta leaning against him. "I told you of how I was kicked out when we first met but I didn't tell you that I was the chiefs son, I was kicked out of my tribe by my own father. I have never returned but that doesn't mean that I don't worry what has happened while I was gone." Ergi spoke with a bit of sadness still looking at Hiccup "Don't let those thoughts go ever." Hiccup suddenly realized that they were heirs "I left because I could not live up to my fathers hopes. Berk is-well was my home. I, Hiccup Haddic the third, son of Stoic the vast, chief of the hooligan tribe. I tried so hard to prove myself to him and even tried to show the village that dragons are not we believe they were. I became a outcast the moment I left." Hiccup spoke with sadness in his voice. "We are both disappointments but that has not made us who we are Hiccup. It is our actions." Ergi said proudly and looked at Bard and Scald. "You two can share if you want." Ergi said looking back at hiccup "Me and Bard are from two tribes that are enemies and have been killing each other for what seemed like generations. One day while I was out with a raiding party heading in the mountains a sudden avalanche swallowed our whole party. After about what I guess was a hour I had managed to dig my way out and I had found that I was the only one alive. The rest of the party had been buried and froze to death but little did I know that we weren't the only one who had this idea."

"The other tribe had sent their own party as well and was heading up the same mountain and was also hit by the snow. I had searched for anyone who was still alive when I had found Bard knocked out cold. I had drawn my long sword about to kill him when I noticed that a pack of wolfs had shown up and before I realized what I did I picked up Bard and headed for our healer. I had reached the healer but was soon marked to be exiled." Scald lifted his shirt to show a burned mark of a bear with a x across it "That hurt a bit but not as much as these" He pointed to the scars on his face "They threw hot coals at me luckily they didn't hit my eyes. After that they put bard in a work camp after he was healed. They whipped him every time he would speak." Scald looked at bard who lifted his shirt and turned a bit to show the scars that had healed the best they could. "I'm truly sorry Bard." Scald said to the teen who rubbed his shoulder "After a few days I had managed to sneak into the camp and freed the workers in the cover of darkness and grabbed Bard who had been beaten so badly that he could not move. I picked him up, stole a boat along with some herbs and bandages, and headed for where ever the sea take us. One day Ergi showed up after finding us starving to death and boom that was it. He took us in and taught us how to train dragons and we just stayed." Scald finished looking at Ergi "Thank you chief" Ergi just held up a hand "Stop that." Scald and Bard let out a little chuckle.

Ergi looked at Asta who really never spoke to anyone except Ergi. "Do want me to tell him since we are telling our past. I know its hard for you." Asta pulled his head down to whisper in his ear "Alright then but if you can't handle it I will stop OK?" Ergi said looking at Asta who nodded. "First I have never told anyone this so DO NOT TELL ANYONE got it?" Ergi said looking at all them who nodded "Alright well soon after I had been exiled and met Apollo, I had been traveling with a group of fellow outcast when we had come across a island that had slavery. The port had dozens of ships that were bringing and shipping slaves and we had noticed that it was heavily guarded so our leader had the idea to wait till night to take over the town. That was when I had met Asta."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone sorry about taking so long on chapter but I have been busy with life's issues but I try to get through them anyway Please read this. This chapter covers the back story of Asta and Ergi and IS A DARK CHAPTER so please if you have a problem with it I am sorry but this is how I thought about it. I DO NOT SUPPORT SLAVERY but I needed to have some sort of events that made the two characters have a strong connection to each other.**

 **I really hope you like reading it and please if you like please reveiw or anything just for feedback. Thank you all.**

 **Shadow Swiftpaws (a.k.a.) FURRIESWILLRISE**

The past will haunt

 **chapter four**

Everyone was listening to Ergi tell the story Asta who was beginning to squeeze his arm a bit which made him notice. "Do you want me to stop?" Ergi asked looking at Asta. She was still for a moment and began to shake her head telling him to continue. "Alright but first you remember what I told you right? You are safe now. We all will protect you with our life's as you have with us." Asta smiled and scotched closer to Ergi who just smiled. Venom was not going to be the only one not getting attention so she stood and laid behind Ergi laying her head next to Asta who began petting it. The dragon now satisfied curled around the two almost making a barrier around them making Asta relax a bit. "There see even sweet venom will be there to protect you." Ergi now making sure that Asta felt safe he looked back at hiccup "Now as I said we had arrived at the fortified island and where heading into the town when I saw Asta." Ergi put a hand on her head and rubbed it softly "She was being unloaded off a boat which had just arrived from a raid. She was skinny bruised, and was broken. I had made why way to the market in which they sold the slaves. I had heard that she was to be sold as a house slave or even a pleasure slave seeing as she was not bad looking. Our leader at the time had also managed to find his was into the market and stood next to me. He said to me "Well well you looking for a slave now huh? Well then see any good ones then?" I looked at him and told him that a house slave could not be so bad they could cook for us. The large man looked to me "You know that isn't such a bad idea. I will leave you to it then." He bent down next to my ear "After all this place will be all ours tonight." He leaned up and turned to head out of the crowd laughing lightly." Ergi had to pause for a moment to sallow making the group realize that this was hard on him to tell "That man was ruthless in a sense. He had murdered dozens of other tribes for land and resources. Anyway, the bidding had started for her which the crowd had erupted in shouting of trading chickens and yaks but I had something that would be worth something. I shouted 34 pieces of gold and the man yelled sold. He told me to head for the man who would brand her and receive the money. As I walked I had to do my best as to not show fear as I could have been stabbed that was until two large heavily dressed men came up to me and stood next to me. The crowd began to separated and we walked to the counter. The man at the counter who had scars on his face looked at me "Alright you have purchased this piece of property for 34 pieces of gold is that correct?" He asked not even looking up from his papers. "Yes I responded."

The large man held out his hand "The money please or get lost." I had realized why they had those two large guards now. I reached for my bag and dumped out a single ring which i dropped on the table. "What is this then this is-" the man started as he picked it up and looked at it. His eyes went wide "This is a chiefs ring. How do you have one?" The man asked now looking at me. "I killed the heir of a tribe we raided and took it as a trophy" I spoke which I knew it was a lie it was mine after all. "Well then this is more then enough for one slave you want another one to make it even?" The man asked still looking at the ring. I told him that I only needed one when a roar of a dragon was heard. "That dam beast is at it again go take care of it." The man said a couple of guards went into a locked room. I looked at him and asked "you sell dragons as well?" The man shook his head "yeah but I have to put that one down still putting up a lot of trouble. I would sell her for cheap if your interested." The man had now looked at me with a grin. I looked at the room where all I heard was a few screams and turned back to the man and asked "how much and what kind." The large man smiled knowing that he could kill two birds with one stone. "This ring would cover it as well as the slave and its a nadder. So we got a deal then?" The man asked turning back to look at the ring. I nodded and spoke "deal." "Alright then brand them." the large man said and a group of guards picked up a glowing red piece of metal and pushed it against the girl who yelled in pain. The guards then turned their attention to me "Your turn" one guard spoke up grabbing a different one from the fire. I had sighed pulling my shoulder armor off and pulled back my tunic covering my arm. The guard looked at me "That where you want it?" he asked and I nodded. The pain was intense at first until the heat sealed the wound shut. I lowered my sleeve back down and put my armor back on as softly as I could." Ergi stopped and removed the armor and pulled the tunic back to reveal the brand.

Asta looked at the brand and pulled her hand to it placing a hand on top genitally feeling the brand with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Ergi looked at her and put his hand on top of hers and gave it a soft squeeze "I'm sorry you had to see it again." He said looking at Asta which she she started to reach for hers that was on her back when Ergi stopped her. "Don't please it only brings you pain." Ergi spoke softly but with a huge amount of caring in his voice. Asta nodded "Please try and rest I will be here." Ergi said as her eyes started to close and was soon fast sleep. Ergi faced hiccup again and with a soft tone he continued "After that the guards gave me some herbs for the pain and put a collar on her with a chain to be pulled by. They gave it a tug as they handed it me "Here you are and the dragon will be put on the ship for ye." The large man said then made a hand motion for him to leave. "Next" was all I heard as we left the building with the two guards standing by us to make sure that we would make it out the market. I soon headed to the other markets with her following suit without a word to be spoken from her. I stopped and looked at her in which she nodded and I examined her noticing that her rags for cloths were torn and dirty.

I then turned and headed for a shop that sold clothing to find more clothes that seemed better. I had found a dress that would looked well on her and purchased it and began heading to the boat when some of the other outcast that I sailed with spotted me. "Well look at what he got boys?" One spoke up. I turned to look at the group of men. "I have bought her so she belongs to me and if you try and touch her I will kill you." I told them which only made them just smile. "Boss is looking for you." another voice said I noticed that it was our second in command heading towards me. A large man with a bear cloak hanging from his shoulders and carried his axe still stained with blood. "Come and you get to the ship now." The man spook with a looming voice now walking up to me "I can't loose our new outcast now can I since you have proven your worth in combat against dragons." The man then turned and started to walk which I soon followed behind and noticed that eyes were trained on us as we headed for the docks. I smiled a bit knowing that we were safe having the second in command walking with us not really having anyone ever fight the man but I had and managed to land a hit on him which not many could ever do. We finally reached the ship where the commander looked at the nadder and turned to look at me. "Well then. Did a bit of shopping have we?" The man smiled at me. "Only a little bit and I got a great deal for her" I told him which made him laugh. "I really like you boy. You got more spunk then most of the others here have in a lifetime."

later that night

"I had given the girl the dress in which she started to undress in front on me which I grabbed her and lead her to a empty room so she could change in private." Ergi looked at Asta who was still asleep with a blush formed a bit on his face. "I knocked on the door when she opened the door with her wearing the dress with that dam chain hanging in the front. I pulled out a dagger and popped the top link loose which made it fall to the ground only leaving the collar. I looked at her and asked if she had a name in which she shook her head no." That won't do then I shall call you Asta then how is that." Asta only nodded and I reached my hand up which made her instantly afraid. "No I will not hit you. Here" in which I put my hand on top of her head and stroked it lightly. "Come we need to help get food served" in which I turned with her following close to me. We made it to the kitchen of the ship and we soon started to cook until it was ready. I passed her a large pot of soup and I grabbed a bunch of bowls and headed where they would usually eat. "Alright guys food is ready" as I began to toss bowls to the men who kept theirs eyes on Asta. One man reached to touch her and I had pulled a knife out and gave him a stab in the hand which he made a loud shout of pain which made most of the others laugh. "Don't touch. She is not yours. Got it?" I spoke loudly to show that I was not playing around. "Ay lad your right now listen here all of ya. She belongs to him as well as that trouble maker down stairs. Don't touch unless you like to loose a hand or two." The leader spoke up "Besides she helped cook and clean around here so don't do stupid things." The large man looked at me "Now then boy will you be heading out with us?" The large man asked in which I manly just shrugged.

"You know I have little interest in killing for my own gain but I would like something back if don't mind" I asked. "You know the stakes boy." The man smiled at me. "Of coarse I will see you on the deck and bring that axe of yours." The entire boat went into a uproar with all the men heading to the deck with Asta following me as we headed up as well. "Now then boy shall we begin then?" The large man asked pulling his large axe out. "I am ready. So the first to surrender loses right" I asked in which he nodded. "Very well. Lets begin." I pulled out my daggers and the large man lunged at me which I dodged but wasn't ready when had caught me by surprise and landed this." Ergi pointed to the scar on his face. "So that's how you got it chief." Scald stated with him nudging bard "You owe me money." Bard just reached in his pocket and pulled out some silver and handed it to scald "Thanks now can we hear the rest?" he asked. Ergi looked to make sure Asta was still asleep and nodded "After a few more trades I had made him exhaust himself and fell to the ground in which I put a dagger against his neck. "Alright then what do want back?" The large man asked as I helped him to his feet. "I only want a ring that a large man in the market has. It is a dragon with its eyes are rubies. Please bring it back." "Alright then. Boys lets head out!" the large man shouted and headed to the town.

I had gone below deck to try and make all that dam blood from that cut to stop. Asta had began to help until we managed to seal it under a few bandages and I had hoped that I was not blind in that eye. After a few hours I had noticed that Asta was becoming quite sleepy due to hunger in which I had a small room that I had won from a bet and lead her there. "Asta please sit" I said in which she did and I placed a plate with bread and some left over meat on and handed it to her. She held it back to me in which I pushed it back to her. "Please eat I will have to check on the dragon. I will be back and I will lock the door to make sure that you will be okay." Asta shook her head as to rebel against it and grabbed me by the arm. I sighed, "Alright lets go check on her together then" which she nodded. We made our way to the cargo hold that had been coated with a metal that wouldn't heat up so the boat would not catch fire. The nadder was dark purple and a major handful biting at the cage and about to shoot spines when it noticed that they were covered in a metal casing. I had only seen that kind of behavior before and I knew that it was scared.

" Its alright I will not hurt you" I pulled out my knifes handing them to Asta which at the time I would hope not to stab me and run. I had reached out my hand toward the dragon which it snapped at it. "Hmm..." I then noticed that it needed to be feed and I reached for a fish but it was kinda hard with only one working eye at the time. Asta saw that I was struggling and helped me. "Thank you Asta" I told her which she backed up to where she was before. I tried again holding out my hand but with a fish this time and the dragon seemed to calm a bit. I had let it take the fish at its own time and left my hand there. The dragon soon leaned into my hand which allowed me to pet her. Asta soon came closer and picked up another fish and held it out which made the dragon gobble it up. The dragon soon calmed down and kept a eye on Asta and I noticed that something was different. "Asta please come here" I told her as she walked up to me. "Give me your hand please" in which she did. I had then lifted it towards the dragon which made her jump a bit when the dragon let her pet her. "Asta do you know how to speak?" I asked and she nodded "I want you to name her then." Asta looked at me and opened her mouth and "venom" was spoken. I looked at Asta "That is a fine name for her lets go you will need rest." Asta nodded and we left venom who seemed to be a little relaxed while we were there but changed when we left. We soon arrived at my room when the second in command came up to me with a sad face and I knew that something had happened.

"What has happened?" I asked to him "We lost the commander and most of the rest but we managed to take the town. I am now the new commander." The large man soon reached for bear tooth neckless and handed it to me "Here. You are second in command now." He said and pulled out a small sack and handed it to him. "And this is yours." He turned around "We will be staying here but if you want to leave I shall provide you a boat as many others have already left. Please tell me when you make a decision." The man then headed back out the way he came. I opened the bag and poured it contents into my hand which my ring fell into. "Rest well commander" was all I could speak and turned back to my room which I opened it and we headed inside. "Asta you can sleep here on the bed I will stay over there" I said as I pointed to a second tiny bed with furs on it. She shook her head "No I will stay there you can have this master." She stood up and pulled me to the main bed and pushed me down. I had been so tired from the long day that I had fallen asleep before I knew it. I was awaken in the middle of the night by the sound of Asta who seemed to be fighting her dreams. I stood up and managed to pick her up softly and put her in my bed pulling the furs up to help her not to catch a cold. I turned when I felt a hand grab my shirt and a light voice "No Stay. Please." I let out a sigh and removed my armor and climbed back into the bed with Asta laying against me. "Thank you. master." in soft voice spoke and soon heard soft breathing. I soon manged to fall back asleep with the sounds of the waves hitting the boat and the occasional squeak of a board.


End file.
